Darkseid, Fall of a Tyrannt
by TomGuy
Summary: About the fall of a tyrannt
1. His Name Is Darkseid

This is a little dictionary about the names that I have created.  
  
Darkseid - pronounced as Dark side.  
Radon - not like the element, Radon, with a long a, the name Radon has a short a sound.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
His Name is Darkseid  
  
"How could this be?" he said. "This shouldn't be happening! I am the king of evil. I just hope  
they don't get me now."  
This is the voice of Darkseid. He was once king of all things known to evil. But now, he's  
known for his downfall. This is his story.  
  
"Sir, Majin Buu has failed. I think now is the time for your departure."  
"Yes, I think it is."  
Darkseid gets up from his throne where he sits. "I feel, it time for me to go to Earth and finish  
what everyone has yet to accomplish," spoke Darkseid.  
Bibidi, one of Darkseid's loyal servants, was sent to Earth to destroy it. He apparently died and  
Babidi was his successor, who also died. Buu, their creation, was supposed to be the one to  
cause Earth's destruction. It did happen, but only to have it wished back. So now, Darkseid,  
finally having enough, after forcing the Red Ribbon Army's Dr. Gero to create Cell, and the  
creation of Buu from Bibidi, is finally doing what he should've done in the first place, go to  
Earth.  
"Take one of my esteemed servants out, preferably Radon. He can be the one to take the fame of  
the Earth's destruction."  
"Yes sir, right away sir."  
One of Darkseid's servants runs to Radon's chamber. Radon, not really wishing to be disturbed  
gets quite irrate having someone run in on him like this. "What do you want?" yells Radon.  
"Um, Lord Darkseid wishes for your presence."  
"You're so lucky that you had some very good excuse."  
Radon, a little frustrated, walks out toward Darkseid's chamber. "Sir, you wish to see me?"  
"Yes Radon. I wish for your presence with me to the planet Earth."  
"Oh sir, it would be an honor."  
"Good, then we're leaving now. Follow."  
Radon follows Darkseid into the ship heading toward Earth. "I have a question," starts Radon,  
"how come you just don't teleport to Earth?"  
"You see," replies Darkseid, "I want those Earthlings to savor their moment before I finish them  
off. If you really want to know why, then I'll tell you." 


	2. The Conversation

Chapter 2  
The Conversation  
  
"You see," starts Darkseid, "my plan is this. Since you are my loyal servant, only you know this.   
The reason for me not teleporting is simple. I don't want to get beaten as soon as I get there.   
Goku and Vegeta and very strong after the battle with Buu. So, what I can do is raise my power  
level before I get there. I can do that to a certain extent. The only problem is that I can do it only  
once so it has got to count. That's why I've been so strong."  
"But how could you do that?"  
"Simple. My race. I am the last of my race. The Super Changling form. I can change my  
energy levels and my strength. But, I can only do it a certain amount of times."  
"How come you never made your power infinite?"  
"My body would not be able to sustain that much power. It would be destroyed. So if I boost it  
little by little, very little would change my body."  
"Really? Well how about Goku and Vegeta?"  
"I could destroy them easily if I boost my power. But it would take me a while so that is why we  
are boarding the ship."  
"Good point. But what will you do when you get to Earth?"  
"Well, first, you can go and destroy the weak enemies like Piccolo (hey, not fair, I'm making fun  
of myself), or Krillin. Then, while you finish with them, I will take out Vegeta and Goku, who  
will obviously fuse."  
"How do you know about the fusion technique?"  
Darkseid turns his back and says, "It's been around forever. I had to destroy a fused warrior and  
he told me the secret before he died. So now, they don't stand a chance."  
"Thank you for all this needed information."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"No reason."  
"You better not be hiding anything from me. Because if you are, you're dead."  
"I'm your most loyal servant, why would I betray you?"  
"Good point." 


	3. An Unexpected Call

Dictionary  
Kalemaleha - Darkseid's version of the Kamehameha  
Yolagna - Yo lag (short a) na  
Erikson - Eric & son  
Galban - Gall ban  
  
  
Chapter 3  
An Unexpected Call  
  
"So," starts Darkseid, "we'll be arriving at Earth in three days. So Radon, your fame and glory  
will be here."  
"I don't think that destroying the Earth will give me my fame and glory. I think something else  
will."  
Darkseid turns his back. He looks out of a window in his ship at the planets passing by. "I  
wonder why these planets look so cool from here," whispers Darkseid to himself. "No matter  
then. I need to be raising my power level." Darkseid turns to Radon. "Radon, you may go and  
train."  
Radon nods and turns away. Darkseid looks at Radon as he walks away. "There's something not  
right here," Darkseid thinks to himself.  
  
Radon looks at his Scouter, and presses one button on it. "Yes," he starts, "it's time."  
Radon starts laughing as he puts away the Scouter. "Nothing can stop what's going to happen."  
  
"The process will be done tomorrow," says Darkseid. "I will be as strong as I ever will be. Then  
the Earth and all who occupy it will be killed. Ooh, saying that makes me feel really good. But  
no matter about that. I should continue. Without further interruption will make my job a lot  
simpler. I just hope that Radon is doing the same thing that I am."  
Just after saying that, the ship gets knocked. "What was that?" questions Darkseid.  
Outside, there are four warriors, each of them charging up another blast to be hit at the ship.  
"This is the ship, right?" asks one.  
"Yeah, Radon wasn't wrong," says the other.  
Soon, the one with the blue Mohawk blasted a hole in the side of the ship. The four enter as  
Darkseid quickly realizes who they are. "What are you four doing here?" he quickly asks.   
"Blade, I told you to stay away. But who are the others with you?"  
"These are what you would call, my friends," starts Blade. "I have Yolagna, Erikson, and  
Galban."  
"But, how did you know what I was going to do?"  
"We had a little help from someone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They mean from me," said Radon coming out from behind a wall. "Yeah, your most loyal  
servant was doing a backstab on you."  
"But why?" replies Darkseid.  
"You see," starts Radon, "it's because that I know you're going to die. You don't have much  
power left and if you got any more, no one would be able to defeat you. So what I did was I  
called for the greatest fighters in the galaxy. So now, it's time for you to die."  
"Very interesting," Darkseid says before giving a smirk. "But you see, you don't move that fast  
to get me."  
Just after saying that, Darkseid teleports.  
"Where did he go?" ask Yolagna.  
"Don't worry my dear," responds Blade. "He couldn't have gone far."  
Soon, they hear a voice.  
"Ka," starts Darkseid right behind them, "le, ma, le, HAA!"  
A gigantic beam shoots out of Darkseid's palms and gets fired at the ship. The Elite Four dodge  
but Radon gets hit with the blast. A scream is heard and Radon falls off the ship and into space.   
"No!" screams Blade.  
Darkseid starts to laugh psychotically. "Now you see why you never betray Darkseid?" says  
Darkseid. "You see? You'll end up like poor Radon. Dead, floating in space."  
Blade gets really upset and charges up his own blast. "Gigablast!" yells Blade.  
Directly after he yells that, a blue bolt of energy shoots forward. Darkseid, still being very agile,  
dodges the attack. "You really think that you can defeat me?" asks Darkseid.  
"I think it's time we find out, shouldn't we?" responds Blade. 


	4. The Battle Enrages

Chapter 4  
The Battle Enrages  
  
"You really think you can defeat me, don't you?" questioned Darkseid.  
"It's time for me to find out, don't you?" replied Blade. Blade turns his head toward the other  
three. "You three come follow us toward that neighboring planet but stay kind of away so you  
don't get hurt."  
The three nod as everyone flies to the planet nearby leaving the ship up in space. Darkseid and  
Blade land in a field while the other three go to a nearby hill, staying out of the way. "You think  
Blade's got a chance?" asks Yolagna.  
"I think he does, he can't lose," replies Erikson.  
"Ready to start the fight?" yells Darkseid.  
"I think so," says Blade.  
The two dash toward each other, leaving a crater in the ground and fly into the air. Blade fires  
out a quick blast at Darkseid which Darkseid flicks away. "Don't tell me that's all you got?" said  
Darkseid. "If that's it then you better go down and let me kill you."  
"I wouldn't be too sure," responds Blade. "GIGABLAST!"  
A gigantic blue energy wave comes down at Darkseid. "What's this?" asks Darkseid.  
The energy hits Darkseid and Darkseid tries to push it away. "How can this be?" Darkseid yells.  
"I've been charging while you've been speaking," says Blade.  
Darkseid starts to charge a yellow blast which starts to push away the blue energy wave.   
Darkseid starts to smirk and Blade fires another blast inside his Gigablast. Darkseid, not being  
ready for this, gets thrown into the ground and a big explosion occurs. Blade flies to the ground  
and sees Darkseid lying there. "You think I'm still weak?" asks Blade.  
Darkseid jumps up and yells, "Mega Cannon!"  
A big green laser shoots out of the palm of Darkseid's hand and goes past Blade. "Huh? Did he  
miss me purposely?" asked Blade to himself.  
The beam heads toward the hill the rest of the Elite Four stand at. "Watch out!" yells Blade.  
The blast hits the hill as Erikson and Galban dodge. Yolagna was still there and didn't see it.   
Yolagna's body gets thrown through the air and hits the ground. Blade runs toward her and  
Darkseid fires his Kalemaleha. The blast hits Blade and he also goes flying next to Yolagna.   
"You see?" starts Darkseid. "You can't win. It's impossible."  
Galban and Erikson fire beams at Darkseid who takes off. Blade, very weak after the  
Kalemaleha, gets up and flies toward Darkseid. "You bastard!" yells Blade.  
Blade head butts Darkseid in the back and Darkseid flies into a mountain. Blade, jumps up into  
the air and fires his Gigablast. The mountain gets disintegrated. Darkseid gets up very slowly  
and Blade pulls out his laser sword. "Now it's time for you to die," says the angered Blade.  
Blade whips the sword at Darkseid and Darkseid screams. "Damn you!" yells Darkseid.  
Lying at Darkseid's feet was his left arm. Blood is running down his leg to the ground. Darkseid  
jumps backwards onto another hill. Blade follows. "How could you do that?" asks Blade.  
"Do what?" answers Darkseid back,  
"Kill her."  
"Very simple. I knew that she was a weak spot. They all were. So if I got one of them, you'd be  
so enraged that you'd miss me."  
"But I hit you."  
"Unfortunately, you did. But next time, it'll be your arm on the ground."  
"I think not. Remember that I am the all-powerful Blade. I'll follow you everywhere."  
"Ha! You're too late. I just got healed."  
"What?"  
Darkseid starts to yell and his arm regrows back.  
Blade runs at Darkseid with the sword again but Darkseid catches the sword in one hand, and  
charges up a blast in the other. "What?" says a puzzled Blade. "I don't believe this!"  
Darkseid fires the blast and it immediately goes through Blade's stomach. Blade gets thrown  
into the air by the blast. "Let's see if you like these," says Darkseid.  
Darkseid fires five different blasts at Blade's lifeless body. After the explosion clears, you see  
Blade's lifeless body fall to the ground.  
"It's time to end it all here!" laughs Darkseid. 


	5. Awake

Chapter 5  
Awake  
  
"Huh?" says Blade waking up very groggy. "What happened?"  
"You were saved," says Erikson.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that Galban and I decided to step in before you got killed."  
"But what happened to Yolagna?"  
Erikson puts his head down and shakes it.  
"You mean you couldn't save her?" asks Blade.  
"Darkseid destroyed the rest of her body," responds Galban.  
Blade jumps up out of the bed he was in and becomes really angry. "What's this going to do?"  
asks Erikson.  
"I'm going to find Darkseid," says Blade.  
"Not in your weakened condition!" yells Galban.  
Blade realized this. He powered down and sat in the bed. "Hey," says Blade just realizing,  
"what happened to the hole in my stomach?"  
"Oh, um, Erikson and I filled up what was missing with an alloy," responds Galban.  
"Really," says Blade in a sly voice.  
"Oh but it can be as easy to destroy like you flesh," says Galban. "So don't think you're  
invincible now."  
Blade gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
"I don't think that Blade is still well," says Galban.  
"You thought the same thing, didn't you?" asks Erikson. "I mean he is still pretty pissed about  
Yolagna."  
"Yes, but we have to get over that," responds Galban. "We have to destroy Darkseid and bring  
him down now!"  
  
Blade sits down in the next room and thinks to himself.  
"How come I wasn't able to protect her? How come I couldn't stop him from killing her? Why  
can't I be stronger to kill him?"  
Blade turns his head. "It's my fault she's dead. It's my fault that I was blasted through the  
stomach. It was my fault about everything that happened. But I will have to make up for that."  
Blade stands up and yells, "You hear me Darkseid? You will go down!"  
Galban and Erikson stand outside the door out of view from Blade. "I think he might be able to  
do it," whispers Erikson to Galban.  
"You know, you might be right," responds Galban. "Let's just hope that rage doesn't become his  
death."  
Blade walks out and turns his head to the direction of Galban and Erikson. "Okay guys," he  
starts. "It's time for me to get better and train and become a lot stronger than what I was before."  
"Yeah but your power level is very high!" exclaims Galban.  
"What is it?" replies Blade.  
"It's about 250,000,000," says Galban.  
"What's Darkseid's?"  
"300,000,000."  
"Damn."  
Blade turns his body around. "But I will train harder and I will defeat Darkseid and show him  
the true Blade!"  
Blade geta a devious smile and laughs.  
"Let the training begin," says Blade. "Ha! Let the training begin." 


	6. The Training

Chapter 6  
The Training  
  
Blade walks into a small room and goes to a control panel inside the room. "Let's see," starts  
Blade. What shall I do?..."  
Blade starts to push some buttons and hears a hum like something is charging up. All of a  
sudden, Blade starts to fall to the ground. "Too much gravity!"  
Blade slowly gets up and starts to punch into the air. Blade continues to punch until Erikson  
comes around. "I think he's working a little too hard too fast," says Erikson to himself.  
Blade starts to kick and punch into the air and then falls down. Erikson runs to the control panel  
outside of the room and powers down the gravity until it becomes normal. Erikson runs to Blade.   
Erikson gets to Blade and starts to smack his face, trying to wake him. "Blade," says Erikson,  
"wake up Blade! C'mon Blade!"  
Blade starts to blink his eyes. "Huh?" asks Blade. "Oh man. That's some rough gravity."  
"You had it on 500x Earth's normal gravity!" yells Erikson. "What were you thinking?"  
"I need to become as strong as I can as quick as I can."  
"Killing yourself over it isn't the proper way! But... there is a way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you ever heard of the technique fusion?"  
"Yeah."  
Erikson waves the Potarra Earrings in front of Blade and puts them in his pocket. "So, what do  
ya think now?"  
"Interesting. But who do I fuse with?"  
"Why with me of course!"  
"What's your power level?"  
"About 100,000."  
"That's all I need! We can do this."  
"But there's one problem."  
"What?"  
"This kind of fusion is permanent."  
Blade sits down and thinks about this. "I think we're going to need some more time about this."  
Erikson nods and walks away. "If I fuse with Erikson, then he will never be here again. He'll be  
with me."  
Blade turns his head and starts punch and kicking. He starts to slow down and walks out of the  
room. He pushes some buttons and walks back into the room. Coming from the ceiling five  
mini robots come out, each having a gun on each arm. Blade turns on the gravity to 500x Earth's  
normal gravity. He jumps in the air and the robots take different directions. Two robots start to  
shoot out lasers and Blade dodges them in the air. He goes right behind one of them and chops it  
in half with his hand. Blade flies to the ground and the one robot blow up. One shoots out a  
little bomb and Blade catches it and throws it back up. It comes down too quickly and blows up  
in front of Blade. Blade goes flying to a wall but starts to climb up it by jumping. He keeps  
doing that until he gets to another robot and fires a blast out of his hand and destroys another  
robot. The last three robots start to light up and fuse together to become a big triangular robot.   
The robot fires a big blast out of the hole within the three robots at Blade. Blade starts to block  
the blast and throws it back at the robots which then blow up.  
Blade falls down on the ground and closes his eyes. "I need to get to the control panel," says  
Blade.  
Blade starts to crawl to the control panel. He starts to reach out his hand and touches the side of  
the panel. Crawling toward the panel, Blade inches his way up the panel and presses the buttons  
needed to turn off the gravity. Blade falls down and faints. He wakes up minutes later and gets  
to his knees. He thinks to himself again. "What should I do?" thinks Blade.  
Blade walks out of the room and walks to where Erikson is. "Erikson," starts Blade, "it's time." 


	7. Should We Fuse?

Chapter 7  
Should We Fuse?  
  
"Well," started Erikson, "do you think you're ready for fusion?"  
"I hope so," responds Blade. "I just hope we'll have enough power to beat Darkseid, that rotten  
bastard."  
Erikson sits down and pulls out a small red fancy box. While he opens it, a blue light comes out  
of it. Blade turns his head because of all the light being brought out. Finally, when it's open,  
two shimmering red earrings are placed there. Blade looks at them, his face turning into a  
blueish color. Erikson takes one out and says to Blade, "You pull out the other one."  
Blade reaches in and pulls out the earring. The one he picks out goes on the right ear. "Hey  
Erikson," says Blade, "whose body are we using?"  
Erikson turns his head toward Blade and starts to laugh. "Of course we're using yours, what else  
would we have it?"  
Blade starts to smile and fastens it onto his right ear. Erikson puts his earring on his left ear.   
Blade and Erikson start to turn into an all blue light and they start to come together. The whole  
room they were in is now all blue. Galban runs to see what is happening and sees the two flashes  
of light. Blade comes out and now, his coat has turned to a lighter blue, his pants, which were  
blue, have now become black, his blue Mohawk, a full shoulder-length of hair, all blue.   
"Blade?" says Galban.  
Blade turns to Galban with blue energy surrounding him and says, "Yes?"  
"What happened?" replies Galban.  
"Me and Erikson fused so I can have enough strength to defeat Darkseid."  
Galban notices the earrings that are on Blade's ears. "You used the Potarra earring!"  
Blade nods his head. "Galban," says Blade. "Stay here. I'm going to find Darkseid and destroy  
him."  
Galban starts, "But Blade! Let me at least give you a reading of your new power."  
Blade hesitantly accepts and follows with Galban to the Power Room. Galban goes behind the  
glass and starts up a machine. Blade starts to power up and charges up. The whole room  
becomes a light blue as Galban reads the machine from behind closed doors. Galban starts to  
think. "Hmm," starts Galban to himself. "This could be what we need."  
Blade powers down and walks out of the room. "So?" says Blade.  
"This is incredible!" exclaims Galban. "You could have more than enough power to destroy  
Darkseid!"  
"That's all I needed to know," says Blade.  
With that, Blade powers up again and flies out of the building in search of Darkseid. 


End file.
